Mobius Circle
by Lissanien
Summary: Mungkin dewi Fortuna tidak sedang berada pada pihaknya. Suatu malam kemunculan seorang pria menimbulkan konflik-konflik dalam relungnya, kenyataan mengejutkan tentang pria itu mengenai kemiripan mereka ia dapat. [SVT fanfict! Meanie.](Dino POV.)


Seorang pemuda kaya raya termenung di tempatnya menanti. Di hadapannya cerobong api yang seharusnya mengedarkan kehangatan pada seisi ruangan cahayanya mulai meredup karena kayu bakar perlahan habis dilalap api. Ketika ia mulai beranjak dari sofa _victorian_ nya dan pergi menuju kamar untuk mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih ia terpaku kala seorang wanita menatap penuh padanya. Tangan kanan penuh darah memegang sebilah pisau, dan ditangannya yang lain menyeret sesosok wanita lain yang sudah membiru kulitnya.

"Kenapa kau putus hubungan kita? Masa-masa yang kita habiskan di asrama, semua kau buang begitu saja?" Ujar Cinderella.

"K-kau membunuh Juliet? Hanya untuk kepuasan mu sendiri?" Pria berkulit tan di usia penghujung dua puluhan menyalak histeris, ia bertumpu pada lutut menahan isakannya.

"Kau juga sama saja! Menjadikanku kambing hitam untuk menikahi dirinya!" Kemudian memencak penuh arti.

"T-tapi tidak seperti ini! Aku mencintai Juliet," Kemudian termangu mencoba menyusun kalimat-kalimat bahasa ibunya.

"Lalu aku ini apa? Kau sudah menyatakan cinta padaku bukan? Sebelum si brengsek ini datang. Lagipula orang tuamu sudah mengatur pernikahan kita, dan wanita ini hanyalah pengganggu." Ia terbahak histeris, lalu dijatuhkannya sosok Juliet yang bersimbah darah.

"Romeo, kemarilah dan peluk aku." Cinderella membentangkan tangannya, menunggu pria yang dicintainya menyambut pelukan yang ia buat.

Ia membentuk seringaian pada parasnya yang cantik namun berubah terkejut kala Romeo beranjak sembari menatapnya memburu bagaikan seekor harimau yang tak ingin melepas kancil buruannya.

Romeo berjalan secepat kilat merebut pisau ditangan Cinderella yang tanpa perlawanan, mengiris perpotongan lehernya dan melemparkannya begitu saja tubuhnya ke atas karpet.

"R-romeo.. kkh.. kau akan selalu.. rrr.. mengingatkhu!" Kalimatnya putus-putus karena kerongkongannya sudah tidak lagi tersambung, menatap sendu tidak percaya sang kekasih yang tega membunuh dirinya karena kebutaan hatinya atas Juliet.

Sementara Romeo di tengah ruangan terisak menatap kepergian kedua sosok yang terkasih, terlebih ia mencintai Cinderella sebelum sosok Juliet yang pernah satu grup dengan keluarganya datang menggodanya lagi.

Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih dan hanya dapat membuang kekasihnya Cinderella lalu beralih pada sosok Juliet, tidak peduli keluarganya menolak habis-habisan rencana ia meminang Juliet padahal sudah memiliki Cinderella.

Romeo yang tamak.

Ia pergi menuju belahan dunia lain berusaha melupakan masa lalunya, dan pelabuhannya terhenti di negeri Ginseng. Namun bayangannya mengenai Cinderella tetap menggentayangi otaknya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga melupakan sosok itu namun di otaknya hanya tersisa tempat untuk Cinderella, bukan Juliet.

* * *

 **;;Mobius Circle;;**

 **Genre:** Drama, Family(maybe)

 **Adaptation:** Kanbayashi and Kirika series: Mobius's Lover by Aki Morino

 **Cast:** Meanie, all SVT members ft. Lee Chan

 **Long:** 9,975 Words

* * *

"Dramanya buruk." Temanku yang berambut gondrong dengan topi merah hitam menyeruput _milk tea_ nya yang belum habis.

"Menurutku film itu bagus Samueliie, Romeo terjebak dengan masa lalunya dan terus memikirkan Cinderella. Ia melupakan Juliet yang sudah merebutnya dari Cinderella, lagipula pada zaman ini wajar bila perempuan mengambil tindakan lebih dulu untuk mempertahankan kekasihnya." Saat itu aku masih mencoba memahami rangkaian drama yang aku tonton tadi, cukup menarik dan tidak _mainstream_.

"Yoon Jeongchan! Darimananya yang bagus? Romeo mengiris leher kekasihnya _what the hell_? Dan itu merusak filmnya okay! Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir orang jaman sekarang tetapi film ini laku keras _oh my god_." —padahal Samuel juga salah satu dari sekian orang dari jaman sekarang termasuk diriku, kemudian Samuel mengajakku menuju restoran cepat saji selepas dari gedung bioskop.

"Ralat: filmnya romantis!" Kataku menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Samuel memandangku tidak percaya, "Ewwh!"

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku dengar Kim Mingyu akan memulai debut internasionalnya jika drama ini laku keras," Aku menenggak _milk tea_ milik kami lalu beruring-uringan memilih tempat duduk, aku tidak menyangka _milk tea_ dengan harga tiga ribu dua ratus won yang kami beli barusan dengan patungan di bioskop ternyata rasanya enak sekali.

"Tiga koma lima juta penonton dalam dua minggu _are you seriou_ s? Itu kelewat banyak untuk drama seorang yang baru debut. Tapi aku lebih memilih nonton blu-ray daripada drama picisan." Kemudian menunjuk tulisan —makanan yang akan ia pesan kala pramusaji memberikannya lembaran kertas menu.

"Sepertinya _movie_ drama itu laku karena pemainnya adalah Kim Mingyu, ia tampan dan lagu tema drama tadi menggunakan lagunya sendiri bukan?" Aku bergiliran memesan: Seporsi I fu mie dan sebotol cola, sepertinya aku memesan menu yang sama persis dengan Samuel karena pramusaji mencoret angka satu disamping pesananku diganti menjadi angka dua, kami berdua memang memiliki selera yang sama terlebih juga dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang mirip ―toh kami bertetangga.

"Iya, sebelumnya dia hanya penyanyi ecek-ecek di radio. Aku tidak menyangka debutnya enam bulan lalu sebagai aktor benar-benar membuat namanya mencuat naik." Samuel menopang dagunya dengan setelah itu pramusaji tadi mengulang pesanan kami, Samuel hanya mengangguk-angguk pasti.

"Dan langsung berperan di film layar lebar setelah enam bulan debut. Seharusnya kita bangga karena ada aktor dari negeri kita yang berbakat seperti Kim Mingyu." Aku mengkoreksi perkataan Samuel.

"Maaf aku terlalu update, tapi tidak tertarik."Kemudian memutar matanya malas.

Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu dan Kim Mingyu. Berita teraktual masa kini. Nama aktor itu selalu ada dimanapun. Di lembaran-lembaran iklan, di drama-drama baru, di bus, di gedung, di papan reklame, dan yang paling terbaru adalah di film drama layar lebar yang baru saja aku dan Samuel tonton tadi.

"Hey, jadi kau mau jadikan film tadi sebagai literasi mu?" Samuel menanyakan hal itu padaku, meskipun ia dapat menangkap mimik ragu pada raut wajahku.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku ingin merangkum dari filmnya saja, novelnya terlalu berat. Lagipula kenapa guru Hong memberi kami tugas yang sangat berat? Kitakan masih smp kelas satu!"

Tetapi seseorang menepak kepalaku, "Literasi itu seharusnya dikerjakan dari literatur, bukan dari filmnya. Hey kenapa kau tidak menjaga hyungmu di rumah sakit? Nonton drama seperti kau sudah besar saja!" Pemuda beraksen cina yang barusan menepak kepalaku ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan.

"Uggh hyung! Aku hanya malas baca novel tebal itu, nonton filmnya lebih baik!" Kemudian mengusap kepalaku.

Jun hyung entah sejak kapan sudah terduduk di samping kami. Yang aku tahu seharusnya dia sedang bekerja.

"Channie, bagaimana kabar kakakmu Jeonghan? Suaminya masih di luar kota?" Kemudian mengusak rambutku gemas.

"Seungchol hyung malah keluar negeri, aku harus menjaganya padahal prku banyak." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Kerjamu itu hanya nonton film. Seungchol bekerja untuk bayar rumah sakit dan kebutuhan hidup kalian tahu!"Lalu Jun hyung menjitak kepalaku.

Ughh aku ingin marah, "Yak! Hyung sakit! Kau kira kepalaku apa hah?" Aku memandang keki Jun hyung.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Itu Samuel, mendadak buka suara melihat pertengkaran kecil kami.

"Artisnya batal datang." Dia memesan makanan dan mulai membaca buku-buku yang ia keluarkan dari tas.

Sedikit meracau mantra yang aku tidak tahu apa artinya, setahuku Jun hyung bekerja sebagai penerjemah dari bahasa Mandarin. Ia berkomat-kamit nyaman dalam dunianya sendiri dan itu tidak mengurangi kadar kesalku.

Selama tiga belas tahun pengalaman hidupku hal satu-satunya yang aku tidak mengerti adalah sastra. Disitu kami menganalisis, menelaah dan menyimpulkan. Aku cukup terhenyak kala mengetahui nilai-nilaiku cukup buruk dalam bidang itu, namun aku lebih merasa tidak enak lagi pada kakak angkatku Yoon Jeonghan yang sudah memutuskan untuk mengasuhku semenjak aku berumur lima tahun. Aku tidak terlalu ingat dengan masa laluku, yang aku tahu nama Lee Seokmin dan Kwon Soonyoung tersemat dalam akte kelahiran ku. Dan aku tidak tahu persis siapa mereka, terlebih —apa orang tuaku membuangku?

Kembali ke literatur, guru kami Hong Jisoo memberikan tugas mengerjakan literatur untuk materi pertama semester ini. Namun tugas ini hanya menambah bebanku saja karena aku hanya pandai menyimpulkan apa yang aku nikmati, bukan apa yang aku baca —terlebih karena dipaksa. Menurutku membuat esai sebuah novel terlalu lancang jika dikerjakan oleh anak seusiaku karena kami belum paham benar dengan apa yang kami kritik. Tidak ada artinya jika aku mengkritik bagian yang aku tidak suka tetapi ternyata itu adalah kunci dari cerita atau pilar-pilar pembentuk kisah alias —aku gagal paham.

Maka aku memutuskan berbuat curang dengan langsung menonton filmnya, setidaknya aku lebih paham karena menikmati jalan ceritanya dan dapat menuangkannya ke buku tugasku dengan bahasaku sendiri —tidak seperti Samuel yang seratus persen mencontek karya esai milik orang lain. Maka aku memutuskan untuk mengambil cerita yang sedang populer, _Romeo and Cinderella._

Setelah itu aku berpamitan kepada Jun hyung dan Samuel untuk ke rumah sakit, aku harus menjaga Jeonghan hyung yang sakit pinggang dan dirawat disana. Sepertinya dia terlalu lama menulis dan tidak memerhatikan kesehatannya, maka aku berinisiatif akan selalu menjaganya setelah ini. Apa sudah aku ceritakan kalau Jeonghan hyung adalah seorang penulis? Dan Jeonghan hyungku itulah penulis novel _Romeo and Cinderella._ Aku ingin mengejutkan dirinya dengan membuat esai tentang karyanya, aku harap dia suka.

Novelnya laris di pasaran dan orang-orang sudah _mewanti-wantikan_ kalau novel Jeonghan hyung akan diadaptasikan menjadi sebuah film. Dan benar saja itu terjadi, diangkat oleh sutradara besar dan produsernya adalah orang berpengaruh maka Jeonghan hyung seratus persen menyerahkan proses pembuatan film pada orang-orang itu. _Romeo and Cinderella_ adalah karya pertama Jeonghan hyung dari sekian banyak novelnya yang diangkat menjadi sebuah film, cukup menaikkan grafik perekonomian keluarga kami meskipun masukan dari Seungchol-hyung sudah lebih dari cukup. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu Yoon Jeonghan adalah nama dibalik pembuatan novel _Romeo and Cinderella_ , nama penanya adalah _Lily_ dan menjadi besar dalam waktu dekat itu.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau sore itu adalah saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Sosok putih dengan tatapan sendu seperti Cinderella setelah dibunuh oleh kekasihnya Romeo. Ya itu kau, kesan pertamaku ketika bertemu denganmu.

.

* * *

Aku berjalan melintasi gang sempit jalan pintas menuju rumah sakit ketika jam yang bersemat di tanganku menunjukkan pukul tujuh, terlalu sepi padahal masih sore. Lantas aku mempercepat langkahku dan aku tersentak kala melihatmu sedang menuruni tangga namun di belakangmu ada seorang lelaki yang mencurigakan.

Wajahnya asing memakai pakaian serba hitam, berambut kemerahan dan memakai kacamata hitam. Aku ingat tangga itu hanya terpaut lima meter dari sisi kiriku dan cukup untukku menahan dirimu yang terjatuh kala lelaki tadi dengan sengaja mendorongmu hingga terguling. Namun tempo yang aku putuskan terlalu lambat sehingga kau berakhir mengalami cidera di kaki, aku melihat kakimu bengkok dan aku cukup meringis membayangkan rasa sakitnya.

Terjatuh dari sepuluh anak tangga, mungkin—cukup untuk membunuh seseorang, maka aku bertekad untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku bisa melihat gurat bukan kesakitan namun keterpurukan di wajahmu, dan itu cukup membuatku terheran. Mengapa kau bahkan tidak menangis atau mengerang saja melampiaskan rasa sakit di kakimu? Atau lidahmu terlanjur kelu menahan sakit di tempat lain?

Saat itu umurku tiga belas, masih anti dengan hal-hal berbau tabu dan naif mengenai tindak kriminal. Maka aku tegaskan kalau kau didorong oleh seorang pria dari tangga pada ketinggian sepuluh anak tangga dan kau patah tulang karenanya. Tetapi kau tetap menyanggah bahwa dirimu ceroboh terjatuh karena tersandung, dan berpikir berakhir cidera karena kesalahanmu sendiri. Malam itu aku menghabiskan tiga puluh menitku memapah dirimu menuju rumah sakit yang sama dengan tujuanku untuk menyerahkanmu kepada dokter. Tetapi kau malah mengusirku kala kau sudah berada pada tangan yang tepat, aku cukup sebal karena kau tidak berterimakasih padaku sekaligus menolak kesaksianku. Tetapi matamu mengatakan segalanya padaku, kau seperti sedang menyusun _game_ yang penting untukmu.

Tepat setelah mengantarkanmu pada pihak yang tepat aku melesat menuju ruangan hyungku dan menceritakan segalanya ―kecuali perihal kau didorong oleh seorang pria tadi, "Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan berulang kali menolak pertolonganku, aku tidak bodoh untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang patah tulang di pinggir jalan." Kataku sambil mengambil apel _washington_ di atas meja Jeonghan hyung lalu menggigitnya.

Jeonghan hyung tersenyum gemaslalu mengusak suraiku, "Kau memang bayiku yang hebat! Aku sangat bangga padamu." Katanya seraya tersenyum hangat sambil memujiku bertubi-tubi.

"Wah, adikmu sangat hebat hyung. Lalu bagaimana keadaan kakinya?" Itu Seungkwan hyung yang sedang mengusap tangannya karena keseleo sehabis bermain voli, teman sekamar Jeonghan hyung yang tidur bersebrangan dengan ranjangnya.

Belum aku jelaskan kalau Jeonghan hyung dirawat di ruangan yang ditempati oleh empat orang, dan di sebelah Seungkwan hyung adalah Jihoon hyung yang keropos tulang pinggulnya.

"Aku kurang tahu pasti, karena setelah mengantarkannya aku langsung pergi ke sini." Kataku menjelaskan, tanpa aling-aling bahwa kau tadi sempat mengusirku.

Tiba-tiba saja suara yang familiar menyapa telingaku, irama dari televisi seakan mensabotase kami semua di ruangan karena kemerduan lagu tersebut.

"Itu Romeo! Itu Romeo! Aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun! Lagu baladanya indah sekali, " Itu Seungkwan hyung yang bicara, memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Ya, diamlah dan jangan berisik!" Sahut Jihoon hyung setelah melempari Seungkwan hyung dengan kulit pisang.

* * *

 _Percayalah..._

 _Meskipun kau terus menunggu, maka sudah tak ada harapan lagi._

 _You, aku mencintaimu._

 _Saat kukatakan, itu telah lama berlalu._

 _Dimanapun kau berada, sungguh aku tak mau tahu lagi._

 _Air matamu, selalu mengikutiku._

 _Kemanapun ku berjalan, aku memandang kedepan._

 _Kenangan tentangmu, telah lama kuhapuskan._

 _Last piece..._

 _Puzzle yang hancur berantakan, no way we could fix it anymore!_

* * *

"Lagu apa?" Jeonghan hyung bertanya padaku dengan wajah polos.

"Ah! Itu adalah lagu yang menjadi tema filmmu. Penyanyi dan penulisnya adalah aktor utama dramamu yaitu Kim Mingyu dengan lagunya _puzzle_."Kataku menjelaskan.

Lagu dari Romeo untuk Cinderella, mengindikasikan perasaannya kala sang pujaan hati terlanjur meninggal ditangannya.

Lagu seorang pria yang mencampakkan kekasihnya.

"Oh...Aku ingat orang itu dan aku kurang suka actingnya, karena dirinya Romeo jadi terlihat bersalah sekali." kata Jeonghan hyung mereview karyanya sendiri di film yang baru saja dia bintangi.

Aku mendapati Seungkwan hyung menjerit-jerit histeris di tempatnya,"Musiknya enak didengar, belum lagi Romeonya tampan sekali! Ukkh..."

"Katanya suaranya direkam tersendiri, baru digabungkan dengan lagunya. Aku harus mencoba trik ini." Gumam Jihoon hyung sambil menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas.

Aku memandang penuh arti pada layar putih itu, di sana kulihat gurat kesedihan pada wajah pembawa lagu ―Kim Mingyu. Acting yang hebat, kau menunjukkan ekspresi seorang pria yang berusaha melupakan masa lalunya. Aku mulai merasa mengidolakanmu tepat mulai saat ini.

"Tetapi aku tidak suka, lagu ini kan tentang seorang pria yang mencampakkan kekasihnya." Komentar Jihoon hyung seraya melemparkan _note_ nya pada meja di samping.

"Ya aku juga, aku tidak suka pria yang membuang kekasihnya." Jeonghan hyung terlihat menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, dalam hati aku mulai berpikiran sama.

Tetapi bagaimanapun Kim Mingyu menulis lagu ini kan terinspirasi dari karyamu hyung, lagipula siapa yang kau sebut seorang pria yang membuang kekasihnya? Aku teringat kata-kata Jun hyung sore tadi, Seungchol hyung harus pergi bekerja untuk mencari uang. Dia jarang pulang dan menyisakan Jeonghan hyung dan aku di rumah berdua. Tentu saja Jeonghan hyung merindukan Seungchol-hyung, dia tidak membuangmu ―hanya pergidalam waktu lama untuk bekerja. Aku hanya menatap malas Jeonghan hyung yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terkadang kakakku ini bisa bersifat lebih kekanakkan daripada diriku.

"Ayo hyung makan ini cokelat susu." Aku menyodorkan batangan permen alot yang kubeli tadi di supermarket untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung ini, cukup untukku membunuh waktu karena harus semalaman menunggu Jeonghan hyung dirawat.

Tidak lupa aku turut menawarkannya kepada Seungkwan hyung yang menerimanya dengan senang hati dan Jihoon hyung yang menolaknya karena giginya tidak kuat mengunyah permen alot.

"Jeongchan anak yang baik ya." sontak pernyataan Jihoon hyung barusan membuatku malu.

Dilanjutkan Seungkwan hyung berkata, "Benar, tidak terlihat seperti anak berumur tiga belas."

"Sudah ah," Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang mendadak terasagatal.

Sejak dulu aku sudah biasa mengambil hati orang lain, sambil menyembunyikan diriku yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang mengajariku, tapi entah mulai sejak kapan aku jadi seperti itu.

"Tapi ―"

.

.

.

"―Jeongchan tidak mirip dengan Jeonghan hyung, ya..." Dapat aku dengar Seungkwan hyung merendahkan suaranya.

Aku dan Jeonghan hyung bertatapan, saling mengisi pikiran satu sama lain. Sejak dulu sering kudengar kata-kata itu ' _Wajahku tidak mirip dengan keluargaku'._ Mungkin juga aku mulai menyembunyikan diriku yang sebenarnya sejak mulai mengerti kalimat itu agar tidak seorangpun yang mengetahui rasa gundah ini. Semuanya diketahui dengan jelas, itu yang paling aku takutkan.

"Masa sih?" Jeonghan hyung buka suara, wajahnya didongakkan dan suaranya ia tinggikan.

"Nama kami saja mirip, Jeonghan dan Jeongchan." Lalu membekap tubuhku dalam tubuh kurusnya.

"Oh iya-ya, kakak-adik tidak selalu harus mirip wajahnya." Seungkwan hyung tertawa meringis, hampir tidak terdengar mungkin merasa tidak enak.

Tidak ada yang dapat memahami ikatan keluargaku dengan Jeonghan hyung yang tidak memiliki tali darah sama sekali. Kami saling menyayangi, tidak peduli apa tanggapan orang-orang terhadap kami.

Nama asliku Lee Jeongchan dan aku cukup mengerti kalau diriku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jeonghan hyung. Tahun lalu untuk mendaftar kelulusan sekolah dasar aku diharuskan mengumpulkan data diriku berupa akte kelahiran kepada pihak sekolah, aku berinisiatif mengambilnyasendiri dari laci Jeonghan hyung dan mengumpulkannya karena tidak ingin merepotkan kakakku.

Namun aku tersentak kala mengetahui bahwa nama margaku adalah Lee bukan Yoon seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Jeonghan hyung lakukan sehinggadapat memodifikasi namaku di sekolah, tetapi aku cukup paham kalau kami tidak terikat dalam sebuah ikatan bernama keluarga.

Aku ingat, ada nama-nama asing yang tersemat padaakte kelahiranku: Lee Seokmin dan Kwon Soonyoung, orang tuaku —yang tidak pernah mengunjungiku pun tidak aku pertanyakan keberadaannya. Cukup menciptakan perasaanyang janggal didadaku berupa batu-batu besar yang mengganjal di sana, namun aku berpura-yang untuk tidak memikirkannya, sudah ada Jeonghan hyung dan Seungchol hyung yang menyayangiku sepenuh hati mereka—pikirku kala itu.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu di sudut ruangan terbuka, bunyinya _krieeet_ pelan sekali dan aku hanya terpaku melihatmu berjalan lunglai dibantu dua buah tongkat menyanggah di masing-masing ketiak. Kau terlihat sangat menderita dan aku segera saja menyusulmu kemudian membantumu menuju ranjang di samping ranjang Jeonghan hyung.

Kau tersenyum menatapku, tatapan sendu yang belum hilang semenjak aku menolongmu di gang tadi. Cukup menyiratkan sebuah luka lama yang berusaha kau sembunyikan.

"Mulai hari ini saya tinggal di kamar ini," Katamu sambil berusaha tersenyum hangat memandang sekitar.

Aku tidak mengerti tapi, suaramu laksana angin malam yangmenggetarkan dapat aku lihat tiga orang lainnya dalam ruangan ini menatap penuh arti padamu. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

"Dan terimakasih karena sudah membantuku dua kali malam ini." Kau tersenyum memandangku, sungguh aku sangat suka melihat senyum hidung mengkerut dan bibir merah jambuseperti permen di wajahmu lalu mengusak suraiku gemas.

Meskipun itu tidak menutupi tatapan sendumu.

"Ah itu bukan apa-apa." Kataku tersenyum malu.

Kemudian kau menaikkan kedua kakimu ke ranjang meski terlihat kepayahan. Aku melihat kakimu sudah di _gips_ dan aku merasa cukup lega karena cideramu sudah mendapat pertolongan pertama. Sepertinya kau akan beristirahat maka aku beranjak menuju tempat tidur Jeonghan hyung lalu terduduk pada kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Kau artis cilik itu bukan? Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo?" Seungkwan hyung menunjuk nanar kau yang sedang memutar knop di kanan ranjangmu agar kau bisa duduk bersandar.

"M-maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo dua puluh sembilan tahun. Dan ya, aku pernah menjadi artis cilik." Wonwoo merendahkan suaranya di kalimat terakhir, lalu menunduk penuh ramah memperhatikan kami satu-persatu.

Aku terpana tidak percaya. Jeon Wonwoo? Aku memang sekilas pernah mendengar tentangmu, tetapi karena beda generasi maka aku tidak terlalu mengenal dirimu. Mungkin kau tenar ketika menjadi artis cilik sepuluh tahun sebelum aku lahir,makanya aku tidak begitu familiar dengan dirimu dan baru mengetahui bahwa kau adalah artis cilik setelah kalian menyinggungnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan karirmu di dunia hiburan Jeon Wonwoo?" Jeonghan hyung bertanya dengan antusias, sepertinya ia dapat ide cerita baru.

Kau hanya tersenyum, "Aku sudah menghentikan kontrakku beberapa tahun lalu dengan agensiku, itu demi karir... suamiku." Katamu dengan suara malu-malu.

Kami membulatkan mata mendengarnya, ternyata kau sudah mempunyai suami dan aku hanya dapat menelan ludahku. "Oh! Kenalkan aku Yoon Jeonghan, tiga puluh tahun, penulis. Suamimu beruntung memiliki dirimu." Katanya gamblang.

"Ini adikku Yoon Jeongchan yang manis, yang gendut di sebrangku namanya Boo Seungkwan dan yang tempramen di sebrangmu namanya Lee Jihoon." Lalu menunjuk kami satu-persatu, tidak peduli Seungkwan hyung yang meracau pada hyungku dan Jihoon hyung yang menatap malas pada kami.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya dan aku menantikan pertolongan kalian." Katamu sembari menundukkan kepalamu.

"Lee Jihoon, apa kabar suamimu?" Kau berkata lagi, dan kami hampir jungkir balik mendengar pernyataanmu.

Sungguh aku baru mengenalmu beberapa jam yang lalu dan kau sudah berkali-kali membuatku terkejut. Mulai dari tatapan matamu yang sendu seperti Cinderella setelah dibunuh Romeo, caramu menolak pertolongan dan kesaksianku, pengakuanmu atas dirimu yang ternyata adalah artis cilik lalu keluar dari agensi dan sudah memiliki suami, juga ternyata kau adalah teman lama Jihoon hyung.

Tetapi aku tidak pernah melihat Jihoon dijenguk oleh seseorang yang dilabelinya _suami_. Selama ini hanya beberapa orang tua dan orang-orang yang dia sebut sebagai teman futsal juga teman kerja yang sebagian besar seorang pria datang menjenguknya. Jadi aku cukup bingung untuk membedakan mereka di matanya.

Jihoon hyung berdecih, "Daripada menanyakan orang lain kenapa kau tidak menanyakan kabarku dulu?" lalu memutar mata malas.

Kau menampikkan tawamu yang bagiku terdengar begitu lucu, _beruntung sekali suamimu bisa mendengarnya setiap hari_ batinku. "Aku dapat membacanya di papan di rangjangmu, tulang keropos yang benar saja? Jihoon-ah kau masih dua puluh sembilan tahun sepertiku, sepertinya kau memang kurang minum susu." Lalu kau tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku dapat melihat tatapan sendu itu perlahan menghilang, sepertinya kau sangat senang bertemu dengan Jihoon hyung.

"Aku tidak pernah menikah Wonwoo-ya, dan selamat sudah menikah dengan suamimu siapapun itu." Jihoon hyung tersenyum menatapmu, kalian terlihat sangat akrab bahkan aku bisa melihat rasa rindu pada masing-masing hazel kalian.

Lalu aku dapat mendengar Jeonghan hyung bergumam ria sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya, "Reuni mantan pacar di rumah sakit. Yang satu mantan artis cilikpatah tulang karena jatuh dari tangga, yang satu lagi seorang komposer tulangnya keropos karena malas minum susu; lalu patah hati karena salah satunya sudah menikah padahal sudah dia pertahankan selama bertahun-tahun." Lalu mengalunkan sebuah musik dari mulutnya yang terdengar abstrak di telingaku.

"Hyung sejak kapan kau bawa laptop? Apa Junhui hyung yang membawakannya? Berikan padaku!" Lalu aku merebut laptop itu dan menutupnya secepat mungkin kemudian meletakkannya cukup jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Uh Channie apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Jeonghan hyung yang gusar karena laptopnya sudah aku sita.

Aku berkacak pinggang, "Cukup hyung, kau harus istirahat. Sakit pinggangmu tidak akan sembuh kalau kau masih menjalankan rutinitas tidak sehat itu." Kataku menasehati hyungku.

Jeonghan hyung membulatkan matanya menunjukkan tampang paling patut dikasihani sepanjang masa, "T-tapi ini hobiku.." Bahkan Jeonghan hyung berusaha terisak.

"Seungchol hyung akan tambah lama pulang kalau kau masih tidak menurut." Kataku mengancam, Jeonghan hyung tambah meringis dan itu mengundang tawa kalian di sekitarku.

Malam itu semuanya tenang, aku senang melihat kalian tertawa dan aku sendiri cukup lega karena dapat menghiburmu yang berhasil menghilangkan tatapan sendu dari mata itu. Sampai seorang kurir mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke ruangan menuju dirimu dan meletakkan beberapa barang di bawah ranjangmu.

"Terimakasih, kau baik sekali." Katamu mencoba menampilkan senyuman manis itu lagi, perutku agak geli melihat kau memasang wajah ramah seperti rubah yang berusaha beradaptasi di sekeliling lingkaran kelinci ―sangat lucu menurutku.

Aku menghentikan kurir itu ketika ia akan melangkah pergi, "Yak! Jun hyung, kenapa kau membawakan laptop Jeonghan hyung kemari?" Tanyaku nanar, tidak memedulikan pandangan kalian yang terheran terhadapku.

Jun melepas topinya lalu melihatku tepat di bola mataku, "Karena ini pekerjaan ku bodoh!" Lalu menepak topi itu pada wajahku.

 _Ya Tuhan kenapa orang ini hobi sekali mukulku?_ "Kalau Jeonghan hyung terjaga semalaman untuk bermain laptop bagaimana? Nanti dia tambah sakit!" Aku membentaknya dan itu cukup membuatmu Jun hyung tercekat.

Dia menatap sekitar lalu terhenti kala irisnya bertemu dengan milikku, "Apa maksudmu? Aku merasa seperti orang yang bersalah disini," Kemudian Jun hyung menarik napasnya,"Lagipula aku hanya menjalankan pekerjaan sampinganku. Jeonghan hyung memintaku selaku kurir untuk mengantar laptopnya padanya lalu membayarku, jadi dimana letak kesalahanku?" Jun hyung memandang lemah pada hyungku,"Lagipula biarkan saja dia terjaga semalaman, Jeonghan hyung kan sudah dewasa!" Jun hyung bicara panjang lebar tanpa menunjukkan raut menyesal sama sekali.

"Kau bersalah karena memberikan laptop itu padanya," Aku memencak penuh amarah, menunggu respon Jun hyung yang kelabakan karena sikapku.

"J-Jun kau pergi saja.." Jeonghan hyung berusaha melerai, bahkan terbangun dan beranjak.

"Nanti kalau hyungku tambah sakit bagaimana? Rrr.. Aku tidak mau hyungku sakit." Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak, apa aku selalu semarah ini?

Tetapi suara yang keluar dari mulutku bukanlah suara penuh caci maki nan hujatan melainkan suara sumbang kelewat bergetar. "Kau seharusnya mengerti, hyungku tidak boleh sakit. D-dia keluargaku ukhh..." Dan entah sejak kapan pipiku sudah lembab, aku dapat merasakan seseorang mengukungku.

"Jeongchannie tidak apa, aku tidak akan memainkan laptopku. Tapi kau harus berjanji jangan menangis, kau sudah tiga belas tahun dan lihat sekelilingmu! Banyak yang memerhatikan." Jeonghan hyung memelukku erat, cukup untuk menenangkanku.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah denganku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa menyesal pada Jeonghan hyung karena sudah bertindak terlalu jauh pada Jun hyung, padahal ia hanya menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai kurir.

"Hey hey, ini minuman berenergi. Minumlah ini agar kau kuat menjaga hyungmu semalaman." Jun hyung bersimpuh dihadapanku lalu mengeluarkan minuman kaleng dari sakunya.

"Wah benarkah? Aku pikir aku harus menunggu lima tahun lagi untuk meminum ini."

Jun hyung cekikikan lalu mengusak suraiku gemas, "Kau memang masih bocah! Tapi aku salut kau sudah berinisiatif menjaga hyungmu, teruslah seperti itu." Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataannya dan lanjut membuka kaleng tersebut lalu menenggaknya. "Hey minumnya setengah saja! Itu minuman orang dewasa!" Tapi aku tidak mau tahu dan berlari bersembunyi di pojok ruangan.

"Jun, aku minta maaf.." samar-samarJeonghan hyungberkata lirih, dan aku dapat mendengarnya secara pasti.

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, kalian selalu berdua itu sebabnya dia mencemaskanmu." Aku dapat melihat Jun hyung mengusap bahu hyungku, "Makanya kau harus cepat sembuh agar dia tidak merasa bersalah." Lalu menunduk pada seisi penghuni ruangan itu, "Seungkwan-ah cepat kembali kuliah, Jihoon-ssi kau dibutuhkan manager dan kau ―" Jun hyung tercekat memandangmu, sepertinya ia baru jelas melihat wajahmu setelah menyingkirkan topi itu, "Cepat sembuh aktor cilik Jeon Wonwoo." Kemudian melambai lepas pada arah kami.

Aku bahkan hampir tersedak karena Jun hyung juga mengenalimu sebagai aktor cilik. Kau balas mengangguk pada Jun hyung sebagai rasa terimakasihmu dan aku cukup tertegun karena kau dapat menampikkan wajah manis itu lagi. Kau memang seorang aktor ―mantan tapinya.

Aku dari balik ranjangmu dapat melihat kau membuka barang yang Jung hyung antar tadi, kau membuka satu-persatu perekatnya dan dapat aku lihat sebuah _tape_ muncul dari sana.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Aku dapat melihat senyum merekahmu kala kau menawarkannya, dan aku mengangguk cepat tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Aku menilik tasku lalu mengeluarkan alat penghubung memori dari sana, _flashdisk_ pinjaman milik Samuel. Katanya ia baru saja mendapat lagu-lagu ter _update_ dari siswi-siswi di kelas makanya aku meminjamnya juga. Lalu segera aku hubungkan pada _tape_ milikmu.

"Loh padahal volumenya sudah dibesarkan... kok suaranya tidak tambah keras?" Kataku mencoba bertanya, kau melirik penuh arti padaku.

"Speaker sebelah kirinya rusak, hanya yang sebelah kanan yang bisa didengar." Katamu menjelaskan sambil memandang speaker itu.

"Eh!? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak beli baru saja?" Tanyaku heboh.

"Iya ya, sudah rusak begini mungkin lebih baik kalau aku beli yang baru ya. Tapi, ini barang pertama yang kuterima dari orang yang kucintai." Katamu pelan, "Sebenarnya dia juga yang merusaknya, dia tersandung dan jatuh. Karena tape ini adalah pemberiannya yang pertama, biarpun sudah rusak, tape ini punya kenangan indah." Katamu dengan wajah berbinar.

Aku serta para hyung di ruangan mendengar lamat-lamat kisah yang kau jejalkan. Banyak sekali pengalaman hidupmu Jeon Wonwoo, dan pastilah yang memberi radio _tape_ itu adalah suamimu karena terlihat sekali kau kegirangan membahasnya.

Dan lagu itu terputar lagi, Kim Mingyu dan lagunya _Puzzle._ Lagu yang menjadi tema _movie_ drama _Romeo and Cinderella_. Aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali dan siswi-siswi di kelasku sangat menyukai lagu ini, meskipun masih instrumen yang terdengar namunterasa cukup nyaman di telinga.

"A-ku mohon tolong matikan tapenya, aku mau istirahat." Kau terlihat pucat, mengalahkan putih kulitmu aslinya.

Tatapan itu berubah sendu lagi seperti Cinderella yang telah dibunuh oleh Romeonya, dan aku merasa tidak ingin mengabaikannya. Kau terlihat uring-uringan bahkan menyembunyikan tubuh kurusmu ke dalam selimut. Dari sweatermu yang kebesaran aku dapat menerka kalau kau memiliki tubuh yang teramat kurus, dan aku dapat menebak kau kesulitan mengganti bajumu dengan piyama rumah sakit karena tadi tidak sempat ke kamar mandi akibat kakimu di _gips_.

Walau begitu, aku penasaran. Wonwoo hyung bisa tolong ceritakan padaku sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menyanggah bahwa dirimu baru saja didorong oleh seorang pria? Aku yakin aku tidak salah lihat. Kenapa kau tidak merasa was-was padahal ada yang ingin mencelakai dirimu? Ada apa dengan tatapan sendu itu? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti Cinderella di drama? Aku sudah berbuat kurang baik sehingga mengembalikan tatapan sendu itu lagi, padahal tadi kau sudah ceria.

.

* * *

Pukul tujuh pagi Jeonghan hyung membangunkanku, aku merasa malas untuk kembali ke sekolah karena masih mengantuk. Lalu aku melakukan perenggangan ringan dan berniat untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kalian semua, aku melongok ketika mendapati ranjangmu kosong. Aku kaget namun menyimpan perasaan itu lalu mandi dan menyiapkan diriku untuk sekolah namun ketika melihatmu tidak kunjung kembali aku memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada hyungku.

"Jeonghan hyung, dimanaWonwoo hyung?" Aku menatap Jeonghan hyung yang sedang melihat siaran di televisi,Kim Mingyu lagi rupanya.

Jeonghan hyung menatapku sekilas lalu menjawab, "Dia di taman sedang mencari udara segar."

Aku ikut terpana melihat aksi sang Romeo pada layar putih, "Bukankah Wonwoo hyung masih sakit?"

Tetapi Jeonghan hyung tidak menggubris pertanyaanku, dia malah mengusirku dan menyuruhku bersiap menuju sekolah. Maka aku lekas menyiapkan tasku lalu beranjak menuju tempatku menuntut ilmu, bagaimanapun saat itu masih tahun pertamaku di sekolah menengah pertama. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan ruangrawat di lantai tiga, ketika berjalan melewati taman untuk pergi dari rumah sakit aku terpaku melihatmu terduduk sendirian. Kau terlihat sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu, dan aku mendapati tatapan sendu itu lagi. Tatapan sendu Cinderella meratapi Romeonya. Tetapi aku yakin Romeomu adalah orang baik, kau terlihat bahagia ketika menceritakan suamimu malam tadi.

Aku menyapamu dan kau tersenyum sekali lagi menunjukkan ekspresi manis itu kala menyambutku, kau meminta maaf karena kemarin malam bersikap kasar padaku tapi aku tidak memikirkannya. Kau bilang kau sedang ada masalah dan aku memakluminya, tetapi aku tidak bertanya terlalu jauh karena aku merasa belum cukup akrab berbincang cukup lama sampai aku melupakan jam masuk sekolahku. Kau menanyakan perihal diriku menetap di rumah sakit.

Aku harus menetap di rumah sakit bukan sekonyong-konyong hanya untuk menjaga Jeonghan hyung, melainkan karena di rumah tidak ada orang dan aku tidak boleh ditinggal sendirian. Makanya setiap malam aku harus tidur di rumah sakit agar aku pulang sekolah di sore hari aku pulang ke rumah lalu menyiapkan segalanya untuk esok:perlengkapan sekolah, seragam dan pakaian untuk di rumah sakit.

Pukul delapan lewat lima belas aku salam padamu dan melesat menuju sekolah, kaumemandangiku sampai kumenghilang di tikungan. Sekali lagi tatapan sendu bagai Cinderella itu muncul lagi.

Kalau waktu itu aku tidak salah lihat, pria berambut merah yang mendorongmu dengan pakaian serba hitam kala itu hanya berusaha mencelakaimu tanpa mengambil barang-barangmu sama sekali, aku merasakan keanehan karena pada usia tiga belas yang akupikir hanyaada dua jenis kejahatan yaitu kalau bukan mencuri ya..membunuh. Saat itu kau terlihat menyadarinya dan mengabaikan pria itu, tetapi aku tahu dalam lubuk hatimu kau sedang mengikuti alur cerita.

.

* * *

"Juliet menggoda kekasih lamanya Romeo, dia berusaha merebut Romeo dari Cinderella padahal mereka sudah bertunangan." Aku meneriakkannya lantang-lantang di depan kelas.

"Romeo memang pernah mengikat janji dengan Juliet, namun itu tak ayalnya hanya janji seorang bocah." Aku memandang gugup pada seisi kelas yang memandangiku antusias.

Dapat kulihat guru Hong tersimpul memerhatikanku.

"Di usia penghujung remaja Romeo menyatakan cintanya pada Cinderelladi asrama, kala itu mereka sedang menyiapkan perpisahan sekolah..." Aku menggerak-gerakkan tanganku seolah mengikuti irama yang mengiringi.

"Ya lanjutkan," Guru Hong melanjutkan perkataanku.

Lalu mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi kelas, "Sesampai di kampung halaman kalakeluargabesar menyiapkan pernikahan mereka, Romeo terpaku melihat sosok pujaan hatinya di masa lalu."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam demi bagian ini, "Malam-malam mereka habiskan dengan penuh arti, kebenaran perasaan Romeo sudah teralihkan akibat bujuk rayu Juliet."

Aku memasang wajah sendu mengingat mirisnya bagian ini, "Kabar mengenai perselingkuhan Romeo terdengar sampai telinga Cinderella, melalui orang terpercayanya Alfred, Cinderella meminta pertolongan untuk menyiapkan waktu yang pas agar dapat mengunjungi Romeo. Lalu melangsungkan pernikahan mereka —"

.

.

.

"—Dan menjalankan rencananya."

"Stop!" Guru Hong mengintruksikan.

Aku memandang seisi kelas yang menatap penuh arti padaku, mata mereka mengindikasikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku tangkap.

Guru Hong memandang teduh padaku melalui manik coklatnya, "Bagian selanjutnya terlalu _vulgar_ untuk remaja baru seperti kalian." Lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada papan jalannya.

"Dan kenapa kau mengambil cerita _Romeo and Cinderella_ Jeongchan? Itu novel favoritku asal kau tahu, atau kau mencoba untuk mengambil hatiku?" Kata guru Hong dengan tatapan lapar.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau guru Hong menyukai karya kakakku, yang aku tahu dia memang menyukai karya literatur tetapi aku tidak dapat menduga bahwa dirinya mendambakan cerita ini.

Namun aku menganggahnya, "A-aku hanya mengambil cerita ini karena sedang _booming_ Seonsaengnim."

Guru Hong menampikkan senyum termanisnya, " _booming_ filmnya?"Aku terhenyak, _kenapa bisa ketahuan_ batinku.

Padahal aku sudah memilih gedung bioskop dekat rumah sakit yang _typical_ sangat jarang pengunjungnya, tetapi guru Hong tetap mengetahuinya. Aku mencari sosok Samuel di belakang, dia menatapku dengan wajah tidak kalah terkejutnya denganku.

"I-iya."Guru Hong menatapku dengan tatapan meneduhkan, tidak pernah ada kesan intimidasi tiap kali ia memandangku,guru Hong selalu menyayangi murid-muridnya..

Saat itu aku masih kecil, masih polos dan terlalu naif untuk berbuat curang.

Tetapi guru Hong tetap menampikkan simpul meneduhkan itu lagi, dia tidak terlihat mempermasalahkan perbuatanku padahal sudah jelas sekali kalau aku berbuat curang.

"Setidaknya kau sudah merangkum filmnya menggunakan bahasamu, dan dengan berani menceritakannya di depan kelas. Kau juga berani mengakui kesalahanmu di hadapan teman-temanmu, kelak kau dapat menjadi menteri perhubungan." Katanya lagi.

Semua orang di kelas memandangku dengan tersenyum orang bertepuk tangan, disusul dua orang, tiga orang, lalu seisi kelas bertepuk tangan untukku. Apresiasi atas kejujuranku, keberanianku bercerita, —dan simpati mereka.

.

* * *

Guru Hong memintaku untuk menunggu di depan ruangannya, dia memintaku untuk menyesali perbuatanku. Tentu saja aku menyesalinya, bahkan aku tidak menyanggah sama sekali bahwa diriku telah menonton film itu.

"Samuel, sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta."Kalimat petamaku ketika kembali ke ruang kelas dan mendapatinya menunduk di mejaku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan dirimu dan ingin menceritakannya. Saat malam dimana aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu lalu mendapati tatapan sendu di mata bagai Cinderella yang meratapi Romeonya. Aku menceritakan pada Samuel perihal dirimu yang didorong oleh seorang pria dari atas tangga sehingga mengakibatkan cidera padakakimu namun kau menolak pertolonganku dan kesaksianku serta bersikeras bahwa kau terjatuh karena tersandung.

Samuel mendengarkanku dengan seksama, apalagi ketika aku menyebut bahwa senyummu sangat manis dan aku sempat tergila-gila padamu. Dia terlihat tambah antusias dan makin penasaran. Maka aku mengajaknya untuk menjenguk Jeonghan hyung serta memperkenalkan diri padamu.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau orang yang aku temui tadi malam adalah Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanyaku pelan, tepat setelah itu Samuel hampir tersedak karena kaget.

Samuel membulatkan matanya seperti tidak percaya, "Jeon Wonwoo yang aktor cilik itu? T-tapi aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabarnya." Lalu memandangku nanar.

Aku hanya terkekeh, "Iya. Wajahnya seperti bidadari sangat cantik." Kataku.

Bahkan Samuel terlihat semakin tidak sabaran, "Dan ada yang berusaha membunuhnya? Aku harus tangkap orang itu!" Dapat kulihat Samuel mulai melipat lengan seragamnya.

Aku hanya terkikik tertahan, "Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain, bahkan Wonwoo hyung berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya tersandung. Sepertinya malam itu aku yang salah lihat, toh aku berjalan sambil melamun." Kataku pasrah pada keadaan, lama-kelamaan semuanya berubah jadi abu-abu dan aku mengikuti alur permainanmu.

Aku mencerna kata-kataku kembali, memang benar malam itu aku berjalan sambil melamun. Dan mungkin saja pria berambut merah dengan pakaian serba hitam itu hanya halusinasiku semata.

"Apa kau yakin?" Samuel mengusak surainya sendiri, terlihat berpikir mengenai perkataanku barusan.

Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku, "Rrrr ―sepertinya."

Samuel mengalihkan tubuhnya yang tadinya condong mengarah padaku kini tertunduk di atas meja, "Mengenai tatapan seperti Cinderella itu, sepertinya kau berlebihan."

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada." Aku menyanggah pernyataan Samuel, aku bukan seorang yang puitis namun otakku secara benar mengakui itu.

memang benar aku tidak yakin dengan perkataanku barusan dan bayangan pria itu terus menggentayangi kepalaku. Tetapi bahkan kau sudah mengatakan dengan mulutmu sendiri bahwa kau terjatuh akibat kecerobohanmu.

"Kita akan buktikan sepulang sekolah." Samuel memandangku tajam, sepertinya juga tidak sabar melihat dirimu.

.

* * *

"Jeongchana! Ada apa?"Jeonghan hyung membuyarkan lamunanku dengan mencubit pipiku.

Aku hampir saja kelabakan memukulnya, kalau bukan Jeonghan hyung mungkin sudah aku tepis dia. "Ah, bukan apa-apa." Kataku menenangkannya, kemudian beralih memakan buah-buahan di atas meja.

Aku lihat Samuel sudah cukup akrab denganmu, dia memberitahukan berita ter _update_ dunia hiburan dan kau cukup senang mendengarnya. Aku hanya memerhatikan kalian dari ranjang Jeonghan hyung, meskipun jarak kalian hanya terpaut tiga meter dariku tapi kutetap menjaga jarak untuk kalian berkenalan.

Di sebrang aku melihat Seungkwan hyung bercengkrama bersama seorang pria berwajah _western_ , dia bilang kalau pria itu adalah teman kuliahnya dan sedang berusaha mendekatinya. Aku hanya cekikikan kala Seungkwan hyung menceritakannya padaku beberapa waktu lalu, tetapi ternyata ucapannya benar-benar terbukti karena aku lihat pria berwajah _western_ bernama Hansol yangmenjenguknya setiap hari itu terlihat telaten merawatnya.

Aku melihatmu menampikkan tatapan sendu itu lagi. Wonwoo hyung apa kau iri melihat pasangan itu? Aku mengerti suamimu sibuk bekerja sehingga dia tidak sempat menjagamu, tetapi aku harap gurat keterpurukan yang selalu tersemat pada parasmu tidak memiliki arti seperti yang aku pikirkan.

"Mengenai tatapan sendu seperti Cinderella itu, sepertinya kau benar. Meski tadi dia tidak seperti itu,tadiWonwoo hyung cukup ceria." Itu Samuel yang bicara.

Sebelum matahari terbenam dia salam pada kami dan pulang, aku senang karena kalian bisa akrab.

Sudah seminggu kau disini tetapi kau tetap menunjukkan wajah sendu itu, aku seperti ingin melindungimu. Saat Samuel memutuskan untuk ikut bersamaku ke rumah sakit aku hanya mampu menyanggupi permintaannya dengan memintanya untuk terus tenang, aku tidak ingin ketahuan _security_ berbuat konyol lagi. Cukup kejadian beberapa waktu lalu itu saja yang membuatku malu, aku berakhir tidur di koridor karena berisik bermain game —sehingga aku hanya tidur beralaskan kardus di atas lantai yang dingin. Kalau dalam ruang rawatsudah disediakan _ekstra bed_ untuk pendamping pasien, jadi aku tidak akan kesulitan ketika tidur dan menjaga Jeonghan hyung.

Hari itu semuanya abstrak. Ketika seorang lelaki berambut merah berjalan gundah ke arahmu,kau menyambutnya dengan simpul seribu arti. Aku tahu lelaki itu, dialah yang tempo hari mendorongmu dari tangga. Aku kacau dan hampir bertindak aku dapat mengontrol diriku untuk tidak menyerang lelaki berambut merah itu. Bahkan aku memegang erat tanganmu dan mencegahmu pergi kala lelaki itu mengajakmu keluar. Kau hanya tersimpul manis menenangkanku, memintaku untuk tidak cemas dan meninggalkanku dengan seribu pertanyaan di kepala.

"Samuel bagaimana ini? Dia adalah lelaki yang tempo hari mendorong Wonwoo hyung dari tangga!" Aku sangat cemas, bahkan Samuel mengikuti nada panikku.

Samuel meremas topi miliknya gemas, "Yaampun, bagaimana kalau dia mencelakainya lagi?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu kami, "Jeongchannie, Samuel-ah, sepertinya kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku." Itu Jeonghan hyung yang barusan sedang nonton televisi entah sejak kapan sudah berada di antara kami.

Sedari awal aku memang tidak menceritakan padanya perihal kau celaka akibat didorong oleh seorang lelaki. Pada awal bertemu kau sudah menolak kesaksianku, itu artinya kau tidak ingin peristiwa ini diketahuioleh siapapun bukan? Pengecualian terhadap Samuel, aku memang selalu cerita apa saja pada anak itu karena kamiadalah teman main.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar pekikan histeris, "Gya! Oh my God! Apa itu suami Wonwoo hyung? Yaampun manis sekali." Seungkwan hyung menatap heboh pada arah kami, berbanding terbalik denganku yang risau memikirkan nasibmu.

"Kau jangan gegabah, ingat!" Jeonghan hyung memperingati kami, dan aku hanya mengangguk-angguk tertahan.

Aku dan Samuel saling bertatapan, semua tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Aku meracau mengekuarkanseluruh isi kepalaku, dan Samuel tidak kalah histerisnya denganku.

"Astaga aku tidak percaya dia sudah bersuami, belum lagi suaminya lah yang berusaha mencelakainya kemarin. Bagaimana kalau kita memata-matai mereka?"

"Jeonghan hyung bilang jangan gegabah ingat!"

Tepat setelah itu tiba-tiba saja saku Samuel berbunyi dan dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana. Dia tercengang cukup lama lalu memaki-maki orang di sebrang sana.

"Maaf tidak jadi, aku harus mengajari adikku." Ucapnyapasrah lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku termenung cukup lama memikirkanmu, sehingga aku memutiskanpergi ketoilet untuk membasuh wajah. Katanya air dingin dapat membantu untuk berpikir jernih, jadi aku mulai berpikir-pikir mengenaimu.

Ternyata dia suamimu. Yah memang tadi sepertinya kalian sudah lama saling kenal. Kau memasang simpul hangat kala lelaki itu datang menemuimu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, orang yang kemarin kulihat memang punya rambut merah yang sama dengan lelaki yang menjengukmu tadi, tapi wajahnya aku tidak ingat karena dia memakai kacamata hitam. Mungkin aku hanyasalah sangka bahwa dia orang yang sama dengan yang tempo hari mengincarmu.

Aku beranjak keluar dari toilet untuk kembali ke ruang rawat inap, tetapi kakiku membeku kala kudengar beberapa perawat menyebut namamu.

"Itu Jeon Wonwoo yang artis cilik itu? Karirnya sudah tamat ya?"

"Yah aku dengar dia sudah bersuami, tetapi suaminya akan menceraikan dia dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Oh, pasti sakit sekali ya."

Deg.

Wonwoo hyung? Apa itu penyebab kegundahan hatimu? Tatapan sendu bagai Cinderella itu muncul karena kau akan ditinggal oleh kekasihmu? Saat itu aku langsung menepis anggapan-anggapan buruk yang menghampiri kepalaku. Lagipula belum tentu perkataan perawat tadi benar.

"Tetapi Jeon Wonwoo akan mempertahankan suaminya aku yakin, dia dikenal masyarakat sebagai sosok yang tegar. Bahkan dia tidak menghubungi siapapun walau dia terkena musibah."

"Jangan bodoh, dia akan semakin tersakiti kalau begitu."

Dan kata-kata perawatitu membuatku terhenyak. Wonwoo hyung aku harap kau baik-baik saja!

Aku berlari sepanjang selasar lantai rumah sakit itu, memasuki lift dan menuju lantai pertama dimana ruang pengunjungberada. Aku harus cepat bertindak sebelum lelaki berambut merah atau suamimu itu bertindak lebih jauh padamu.

Ketemu!

"Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu Minghao, aku berjanji."

Aku bersembunyi di balik daun pintu ruang tunggu, ketika melihat kau menampakkan tatapan sendu bagai Cinderella ituhatikumeringis dan hanya dapat menahan isakku.

Mendengar pernyataanmu ternyata lelaki itu bernama Minghao, dari namanya aku menduga kalau dia bukan berkewarganegaraan yang sama denganku.

Dapat kulihat Minghao menatap tajam pada dirimu, "Apa mungkin aku bisa membiarkannya? Ini ada sejumlah uang dan pergilah, karir jauh lebih penting daripada perasaan asal kau tahu."

Dengan aksen cina yang kental, aku pernah mendengar Junhyung bicara dengan nada itu.

Dan tatapanmu berubah nanar, "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak peduli walaupun hanya menikah sirih, aku sudah menyerahkan seluruh rasa cintaku." Teriakmu bagaiserangan bertubi-tubi.

"Meskipun kau tidak dicintai?"

Tepat setelah Minghao bicara seperti itu dapat kulihat kepercayaan diri pada wajahmu perlahan memudar.

Walaupun kau tidak dicintai, kau tetap akan mempertahankannya?

Wonwoo hyung kau sudah dibuang. Seperti Cinderella, Romeomu sudah tidak menginginkanmu.

Wonwoo hyung, kau adalah Cinderella itu.

Aku dapat melihatmu terisak, kau menutup matamu dengan pergelanganmu lalu terduduk pada sofa dan tongkatmu kau lempar. Kau bersender dan menyembunyikan isakmu.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran dari jasnya,"Tanda tangani ini dan semuanya selesai."

"Tidak!" Kau menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Mendadak emosiku membuncah, tanpa sadar aku memasuki ruangan itu menuju tempat kalian bernegosiasi.

"Ambil itu Wonwoo hyung tanda tangani saja, lelaki ini tidak pantas untukmu." Kataku pada kalian, dan aku mendapati tatapan sendu itu lagi.

Aku tahu rasanya dibuang. Seperti diriku, orangtuaku sudah membuangku. Aku tidaktahu dan tidak mempertanyakannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk selalu tidak peduli.

"Kau.. —"

.

.

.

"KAULAH YANG MENDORONG WONWOO HYUNG WAKTU ITU!" Teriakku histeris.

Lalu Minghao tersentak dan wajahnya berubah merah padam, "S-Sial!" Lelaki itu berlari menuju pintu keluar ruang pengunjung.

BRUUG!

"Waduh, waduh.. Itu akibatnya kalau mengancam orang sakit di rumah sakit, kasihan deh..." —Itu Jeonghan hyung, dia menyekat kaki lelaki itu dengan kakinya.

"Jeonghan hyung?"Aku cukup kaget namun itu tidak mengurungkan niatku untuk mengejar lelaki tadi kala ia sudah bersiap lagi untuk kabur.

"Tunggu!"Pekikku mencegahnya pergi.

Tetapi diriku tertahan karena Jeonghan hyung mencengkram tanganku erat."Jeongchana, biarkan saja!"

Aku mencoba mengelak, "Tapi dia berusaha untuk mencelakakan Wonwoo hyung, kekasihnya sendiri! Dia harus bertanggung jawab!".

.

.

.

"Dia bukan suami dari Wonwoo."

.

* * *

Kami terduduk di sofa berhadap-hadapan, kau sudah tidak terisak lagi tapi tatapan sendumu itu makin menjadi-jadi. Lebih parah daripada kau berbincang dengan lelaki bernama Minghao tadi, kau bahkan terlihat menderita. Jeonghan hyung membawakanmu secangkir kopi susu dan kau menerimanya dengan benar.

"Seorang kekasih tidak akan berkata seperti itu, apalagi memperlakukan kasar kekasihnya yang merupakan belahan jiwanya demi karir. Seperti orangtua, mereka tidak akan membuang anaknya yang merupakan buah hati mereka. Buah hati dan belahan jiwa beda tipis, dua hal itu sama-sama dipertahankan dengan keras."Kau terlihat melamun namun sepertimendengarkannya —sementara aku, ada makna lain dalam kalimat Jeonghan hyung barusan untukku.

Kalau benar pernyataan Jeonghan hyung bahwa tidak akan ada orangtua yang akan membuang anaknya yang merupakan buah hati mereka, kenapa orangtuaku menitipkanku pada Jeonghan hyung? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah memepertahankanku?

Aku tidak percaya dan sesuatu membuatku berpikir, "T-tapi..kau membuat cerita tentang Romeo yang membuang Cinderella padahal ia belahan jiwanya —kekasihnya, kenapa berbanding terbalik dengan pernyataanmu barusan hyung?" Tanyaku nanar.

"Sepertinya kau tidak paham Channie.."

"Cinderella mempertahankan Romeo karena dia tahu, Romeo masih mencintainya." Kata Jeonghan hyung, dia menatapku lamat-lamat lalu lanjut berkata,"Sepertinya kau lebih memilih menonton filmnya daripada membaca karyaku benar begitu? Sehingga kau berpikiran pendek mengambil kesimpulan tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Tidak seperti di novel dimana aku menjelaskan tentang perasaan Romeo kepada Cinderella secara rinci."Jeonghan hyung menahan napasnya.

"Guru Hong sudah bilang, katanya dia melihatmu di gedung bioskop minggu kemarin." Lalu mengusap pundakku.

Kata-kata Jeonghan hyung dalam sehentak membuatku merinding, aku tahu kemana arah perbincangan ini akan bermuara kemana.

"Dan lain kali kerjakan tugasmu dengan jujur."

 _Dasar pengadu!_

Aku hanya beranggapan bahwa perjuangan Cinderella sia-sia, dan memang benar bukan? Pada akhirnya Cinderela bahkan mati di tangan pujaan hatinya Romeo, tidak peduli fakta bahwa Romeo menyesali perbuatannya.

Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau melakukan itu Wonwoo hyung, kenapa kau mempertahankan kekasihmu padahal dia sudah melayangkan surat perceraian padamu? Aku yakin kau memiliki alasan yang layak tetapi aku tidak tega melihat dirimu menderita.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatianku, di ambang pintu tempat lelaki berambut merah tadi terjatuh terdapat buku bersampul kulit tergeletak tidak berdaya. Aku menghampirinya dan memungut buku itu.

Kami membawamu ke ruang rawat inap kembali, kau terlihat lesu bahkan tidak mengucap kalimat barang sekatapun. Aku dapat mengerti perasaanmu yang hancur.

Beruntung karena kamar cukup sepi, setidaknya Seungkwan hyung dan pacarnya serta Jihoon hyung sedang menghabiskan waktu di luar sehingga tidak akan melihat keadaanmu yang sangat buruk saat itu.

Aku menyerahkan buku bersampul kulit tadi kepada Jeonghan hyung lalu ia menilik isinya, aku memberikannya pada Jeonghan hyung karena merasa dia lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi masalah ini."Manager artis?" Kata Jeonghan hyung tersentak, dia memandang pada wajahmu.

" _Berikutnya adalah Kim Mingyu yang menempati posisi pertama dengan lagunya, puzzle!"_ Hazel kami di dalam ruangan terpaku pada layar putih.

Sontak ruangan menjadi sunyi, entah tersugesti atau apa..tetapi lagu yang dibawakan Kim Mingyu selalu menghipnotis kami untuk terus mendengar dan menikmatinya.

"Dia..Kim Mingyu atau aktor dan penyanyi itulah —kekasihku." Ucapmu tertahan.

Aku terbelalak, bahkan Jeonghan hyung tidak dapat berkutik mendengar pengakuan itu. Aku merasa ingin jungkir balik ketika mendengarnya. Romeo alias—Kim Mingyu itu adalah suamimu?

"Kami menikah siri dua tahun lalu, saat itu semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak trainee, namun cinta membutakan kami dan aku mundur dari agensiku sehingga dia tetap bisa berjalan pada karirnya." Kau sesegukkan bahkan dapat aku lihat bulir-bulir air mata lolos disana.

"Saat dia akan melakukan debut aktornya enam bulan lalu dia berjanji akan menciptakan lagu untukku sebagai pengganti _radio tape_ yang rusak, tetapi dia semakin sibuk bahkan kami jadi sulit bertemu. Dan tiba-tiba saja orang-orang dari agensi mengambil semua properti miliknya di apartemen kami juga memberiku pesan bahwa Kim Mingyu akan memulai debut internasionalnya dan dia tidak akan menemuiku lagi."

"Saat itu managernya berkata; karena kami menikah dengan cara siri dua tahun lalu maka tidak ada masyarakat yang mengetahui status Mingyu dan itu baik untuk karirnya, tetapi dia bilang keberadaanku cepat atau lambat akan diketahui juga. Bagaimanapun pilar-pilar ketenaran seorang aktor adalah dukungan dari para fansnya, dalam kasus Mingyu adalah kaum hawa yang menggilainya, tetapi menurutnya keberadaanku dapat mengacaukan segalanya."

"Pada awalnya aku menghindar. Demi impian dan karirnya aku seperti ingin melarikan diri dari kenangan bersamanya. Aku bahkan pindah alamat dan mencari pekerjaan baru. Aku memikirkan matang-matang tentang surat perceraian itu...—"

"Tetapi kau masih mencintainya dan tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja kan?" —itu Jeonghan hyung mencela kalimatmu, kau tersentak dan wajahmu berubah masam.

"I..itu —"

"Kau tidak bisa menandatanganinya dan manager Kim Mingyu terus mengejarmu, seperti itu?" Seakan belum puas bahkan Jeonghan hyung menambahkan,"Bahkan berusaha melenyapkanmu dengan cara membunuhmu? Kalau itu sudah keterlaluan, adik kecilku sampai risau melihat peristiwa yang seharusnya tidak pelu diketahuinya." Kata Jeonghan hyung.

Tiba-tiba kau memandang kami tajam, "aku mencintainya!" Kemudian menyanggah."Tiap jam, menit, detik, waktu apapun yang aku habiskan aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya." Katamu nanar.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi: Kim Mingyu itu adalah kekasihku, —belahan jiwaku! Jadi tidak mungkin aku melepasnya. Seperti orang tua dan anaknya yang merupakan buah hati mereka, tidak mungkin aku dibuangnya!"

"Belahan jiwa dan buah hati itu mirip, hanya beda tipis, dan aku tahu cara membedakannya."Jeonghan hyung menumpu dagunya dengan telunjuk yang terlipat, "Buah hati itu mutlak, tidak bisa dibuang dan selamanya dijaga." Lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam seakan tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan, "Sementara belahan jiwa; bisa digantikan dengan yang baru, jadi bisa dibuang atau bahkan ditukar—selama belahan yang dimaksud sudah rusak atau memang perlu diganti."

Aku melihatmu terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan hyung, kau bahkan tidak dapat meracau lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Tetapi perasaan yang janggal di dada itu muncul lagi, batu-batu besar yang telah lama kulupakan mendadak datang kembali mengganjal disana. Apa benar orangtua tidak akan membuang buah hatinya? Buah hati itu mutlak apakah benar? Sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untukku, karena aku tahu benar, aku sudah dibuang.

Kita sama Wonwoo hyung.

"Rasa cinta hanya fana, sementara sakit adalah abadi." Kataku datar.

"Kau salah Jeonghan hyung, baik buah hati maupun belahan jiwa dua-duanya sama saja, sama-sama bisa dibuang."

Jeonghan hyung tersentak mendapatiku maju dua langkah, "Apa maksudmu Channie?"

Kini aku sudah berdiri di hadapanmu, kau terbeku melihatku yang memandang penuh padamu. Aku tahu kau merasa tidak nyaman dan hanya dapat terduduk pada ranjang karena kakimu yang patah, tapi aku tahu sekali kau ingin beranjakkan Wonwoo hyung? "Kau sudah dibuang Wonwoo hyung! Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya saja? Kau hanyalah Cinderella yang sudah ditelantarkan Romeo, Romeo sekarang sudah punya Juliet yang lain!"

 _Plak!_

 **Karena aku juga di posisi Cinderella.**

"Jeongchan apa yang kamu katakan?" Jeonghan hyung mengusap tangannya, aku tahu dia menamparku karena aku lancang, terlebih —dia reflek.

Aku berusaha menampikkan senyum paling teduh yang bisa aku lakukan saat itu, "Bukankah memang itu yang sebenarnya?" Kataku parau.

Apa yang dipikirkan orangtua kandungku sehingga melahirkanku? Yang aku tahu hanyalah fakta bahwa kedua orangtuaku telah membuangku. Aku tidak percaya ucapan Jeonghan hyung mengenai buah hati adalah benar, yang jelas aku sudah ditelantarkan seperti kau.

"Wonwoo hyung kenapa kau percaya diri sekali? Selama ini kau hanya digentayangi perasaanmu sendiri bukan? Berpikir mati-matian bahwa perasaanmu masih disanjung olehnya, pada akhirnya kau sudah dibuang."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Kim Mingyu sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi!"

Kau menahan kepalamu dengan kedua tanganmu, "Tidak-itu bukan perasaan Mingyu yang sebenarnya..."

 _Percayalah..._

 _Meskipun kau terus menunggu,maka sudah tak ada harapan lagi._

 _You, aku mencintaimu._

 _Saatku katakan, itu telah lama berlalu._

 **Lagu seorang pria yang mencampakkan kekasihnya.**

"Kau sudah tidak dapat lagi mengelak, kau sendiri bukan yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menciptakan lagu untukmu? Inilah lagunya!"

Kau membeku setelah mendengar pernyataanku, bahkan aku tidak dapat mendengar napasmu yang sebelumnya terdengar memburu. Wajahmu pucat pasi dan bibirmu ungu bergetar, kau menahan kedua kepalamu dan terlihat sangat pusing.

Sset!

Aku melihatmu terjatuh lemas. Yang tadinya terduduk tegang setelah mendengar pernyataan mendadakku kau pingsan sehingga membuat Jeonghan hyung reflek menangkapmu. Bukan pingsan dengan cara yang biasa, ada darah pada hidungmu karena kau terlihat terlalu lama berpikir, bahkan aku baru mengetahui bahwa kantung matamu hitam sekali seperti orang depresi.

Aku tidak tahu harus apa, yang jelas semuanya terjadi seperti slow motion dan aku terlaku pengecut sekedar untuk menggerakkan jariku. Aku dapat melihat Jeonghan hyung berteriak-teriak nanar sembari berlari ke arah pintu dan berteriak meminta pertolongan. Sesaat kemudian dokter serta beberapa orang perawat masuk dan menyibak tirai pada ranjangmu. Tidak sampai waktu lama Seungkwan hyung beserta lelaki berwajah _western_ itu datang dengan hebohnya, tidak kalah Jihoon hyung tiba dengan raut yang kentara rasa khawatirnya. Baru seminggu di ruangan ini dan kau sudah mendapati simpati yang luar biasa terhadap penghuni-penghuni ruangan ini, tidak terkecuali aku.

Wonwoo hyung, apa aku bertindak terlalu jauh? Apa aku sebodoh itu menyamakan penderitaan kita? Kau belum tentu dibuang oleh Kim Mingyu, sementara aku? Sudah jelas sekali bahkan seumur hidupku aku tidak dapat mengenal orangtuaku yang sudah membuangku.

"Ini...semua ini gara-gara aku, hyung! Jeonghan hyung maafkan aku!" Aku menghamburkan diri pada Jeonghan hyung lalu memeluknya sangat erat.

"Apa ini mengenai Wonwoo hyung atau mengenai aku, aku tidak tahu. Karena aku berpikir orangtua kandungku sudah membuangku, mereka tidak menginginkanku."

"Jeongchannie kau sudah tahu?" Jeonghan hyung bersimpuh di hadapanku, dia menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggiku lalu mengusap pipiku pelan.

Aku mengerti rasa cemasmu, aku tidak ingin kau khawatir. "Aku menyayangimu dan Seungchol hyung, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal di dadaku ini.. hiks, seperti ada batu besar yang menyumbat saluran napasku..uhhu" Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya, mengenai perasaan janggal yang selama ini menggentayangiku.

Aku meragukan keberadaanku sendiri entah sejak kapan. Apakah aku diinginkan atau tidak, aku berusaha memotivasi diriku untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tetapi semakin aku mencoba melupakannya, semakin banyak batu-batu itu mengganjali dadaku sehingga memaksaku untuk mengingat.

"Bagaimanapun kau adalah Jeongchanku, bayiku, keluargaku." Katanya lembut sembari memelukku erat.

Aku dapat merasakan hangat dan lembab pada wajahnya, dia terisak dan membekapku lamat-lamat, "Hiks..suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengerti. Akan ada orang yang terus memikirkanmu, peduli padamu, menanyakanmu,..."

"Orangtuaku tidak pernah ada."Aku memilih menyanggah, aku terlalu sakit untuk memikirkannya.

"Pasti muncul! Sebab kalian terikat secara tidak sadar, karena kalian terkait oleh benang merah."

"Orang yang menyayangimu sepenuh hati mereka, karena kalian pernah bertemu secara berulang—"

.

.

.

"—ya...seperti halnya lingkaran mobius."

"Kau tidak tahu karena tidak mau tahu, orangtuamu pasti selalu peduli padamu. Kasih mereka jauh lebih besar daripada yang sanggup aku berikan untukmu." Lalu mengecup pipiku singkat.

"Hiks hyung." Untuk pertama kalinya aku memercayai soal orangtua kandungku melalui seseorang yang selama ini tidak pernah mempertemukanku dengan mereka.

.

* * *

"Wonwoo hyung maafkan aku karena lancang, gara-gara aku semuanya jadi begini."Aku menatap manik hitam itu, kau memandang kosong pada arah atap.

Semenjak dokter berkata untuk membiarkanmu istirahat dan jangan membuatmu stres aku merasa sangat sangat menyesal. Padahal kau sama sekali tidak bersalah tetapi entah kenapa aku malah menghujamimu dengan pemikiranku, aku meluapkan rasa kesalku mengenai diriku sendiri kepadamu tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa Jeongchan, lagipula semua yang kau katakan benar." Kau berkata datar.

Bisa kulihat raut keterpurukan dan tatapan sendu itu tersemat pada wajahmu, tetapi kau malah menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan —tidak lain dan tidak bukan, kau berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu.

"Aku terus-terusan memikirkannya padahal belum dia memikirkanku. Sebenarnya di lubuk hatiku aku mengkhawatirkan perasaan Mingyu, tapi aku takut untuk memastikannya karena itu..."

"Aku berusaha mempertahankan pernikahan kami untuk membuktikan rasa cintaku, tetapi kau sudah membuka mataku —jadi, terimakasih." Kau menutup matamu lamat-lamat, berusaha menyembunyikan lembayung-lembayung bening yang sudah menghiasi matamu.

Aku hanya bisa bersimpati, aku tidak ingin menambah berat suasana hatimu. "Wonwoo hyung.."

Kau menatap ke arah kananmu, pada meja yang dijadikan nakas ranjang tempat kau meletakkan _radio tape_ pemberian Kim Mingyu. "Jeongchan-ah, kau mau menerima radio tape itu? Kalau melihat radio itu aku jadi sedih."

Maka pada sore harinya aku membawa _radio tape_ itu pulang, meski aku sempat ragu untuk menerimanya tetapi Jeonghan hyung sendiri memintaku untuk membantumu meringankan perasaanmu dengan membawa _radio tape_ itu. Barang yang sudah rusak tidak akan kembali seperti semula, seperti _radio tape_ ini.

.

* * *

Maka aku memutar kembali lagu-lagu dalam flashdisk seperti seminggu lalu, lagu-lagu dari band _rookie_ terkenal berputar tetapi tidak cukup nyaman di telingaku karena salah satu speakernya rusak dan hanya memainkan lagu dengan suara yang tidak baik.

Adegan-adegan saat aku menyerangmu dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak lain adalah karena luapan perasaanku sendiri berputar kembali di kepala. Aku mulai menanyakan seperti apakah eksistensiku dalam kehidupanmu? Apakah aku adalah seorang pengacau yang parah hingga merubah cara pandangmu? Padahal semua yang aku utarakan padamu hanyalah perasaanku sendiri —sebagai anak yang dibuang— semata.

Wonwoo hyung izinkan aku memperbaiki perasaanmu.

Sudah hampir pukul lima sore dan aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit. Semua perlengkapan sudah aku siapkan, namun langkahku terhenti ketika radio itu memutarkan lagu yang menurutku tidak asing, "Eh, lagu itu kan?"

.

* * *

Aku berlari di sepanjang selasar menuju ruang rawat inap, berharap kau masih menunggu disana, masih terduduk dalam diam seperti biasanya, masih melamun memikirkan apa yang ada dalam kepalamu seorang diri. Aku harap kau ada di sana agar aku dapat memastikannya, perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya.

Tidak ada.

Wonwoo hyung, Jeonghan hyung? Di mana kalian?

Aku mendapati Jihoon hyung tertidur di ranjangnya, aku tidak mengganggunya untuk menanyakan keberadaan kalian dan berpikir untuk menunggu saja di ranjang Jeonghan hyung. Saat kulihat buku kecil dengan sampul kulit itu tergeletak di atas bantal, aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu. Aku yakin ada kontak Kim Mingyu di sana, aku berjanji semuanya akan jadi lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku, Seungkwan hyung rupanya. Dia menyapaku kemudian aku bertanya padanya dimana kalian, dia bilang sehabis mengantar Hansol hyung tadi dia melihat kalian di ruang intens maka aku segera melesat menuju tempat itu.

.

* * *

Aku dengan cerobohnya berlari dan menciptakan kegaduhan, _security_ menangkapku lagi untuk aku di bawa keluar atau dititipkan pada ruang anak hilang dan tentunya aku tidak mau —toh aku sudah remaja dan cukup Jeonghan hyung saja yang memanggilku bayinya.

Perjuanganku melawan _security_ itu hampir satu jam lamanya, dia adalah _security_ khusus lantai satu yang tentu saja tidak menganalku karena aku terus berada di lantai tiga, ruang rawat inapmu. Tetapi sebuah keajaiban datang, _security_ lantai tiga yang biasa menegurku menghampiriku. Dengan cukup baik dia memberitahukan pada _security_ lantai satu bahwa aku adalah seorang pendamping pasien di lantai tiga, aku berterimakasih padanya karena telah membantuku untuk membebaskanku. Dan aku harap, aku belum terlambat.

Aku melihat kalian di ruang intensif, kau terlihat muram dan Jeonghan hyung bersimpuh di hadapanmu.

"Yang aku maksudkan tidak seperti yang Jeongchanku katakan. Maksudku adalah kau harus memikirkan baik-baik tindakan yang akan kau ambil, bukan berarti Kim Mingyu sudah membuangmu." Aku bersyukur ucapannya bisa terdengar jelas di telingaku, sepertinya aku berbakat menjadi mata-mata.

Kau terlihat menyunggingkan senyum terlebarmu, "Haha ya.." kau tertawa dengan penuh penekanan dan _pemaksaan,_ "Baiklah kalau begitu,"

"Maksud dari pernyataanku adalah kau tidak rusak dan tidak perlu diganti, karena kau masih tegar mempertahankan hubungan kalian yang sudah enam bulan ini berjalan dengan tidak lancar bahkan hampir bobrok. Kau harus menarik keputusanmu itu, kau tidak mungkin cerai bukan?"

"Jeonghan hyung terimakasih atas saranmu, tapi saat ini keputusanku sudah final."Katamu mantap.

Aku tercekat, hyung apa benar kau sudah membuat keputusan untuk cerai dengannya?

"TUNGGU!" Pekikku histeris.

Wonwoo hyung menatapku nanar, "Kumohon tolong pikirkan sekali lagi,"

Kau tersentak melihatku, namun dengan cepatnya kau mengembalikan wajah datar itu, "Aku tidak mau bingung lagi, aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Jadi tolong hormati keputusanku." Katamu parau, bahkan kau menundukkan wajahmu.

"Tidak! Kau harus dengarkan lagunya." Ucapku sarkas, bahkan terkesan memerintah.

Kau terlihat memucat ketika aku menghampirimu, seketika kemudian kau menyalak kacau, "K-kau, sudah aku bilang untuk bawa pergi _radio tape_ itu!"

Aku tidak menggubrismu bahkan memotong perkataanmu, "T-tolong dengarkan ini." Aku meletakkan radio itu di atas meja lalu menyetel lagu itu.

Kim Mingyu, dengan lagunya.. P _uzzle._

"L-lagu itu, lagu seorang pria yang mencampakkan kekasihnya. T-tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar!" Kau menyalak histeris, bahkan hampir beranjak kalau Jeonghan hyung tidak mencegahmu.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar lagu ini di _radio tape_ pemberiannya karena makna lagu itu, tetapi sebenarnya Kim Mingyu hanya menyesuaikan syair lagu dengan cerita dramanya..." Kataku tertahan.

Kau memandangku dengan amarah yang berkelebat, belum pernah aku melihatmu seperti ini."Kau yang bilang sendiri bukan kalau lagu ini ditujukan untukku, lagu ciptaannya untukku."

"Wonwoo hyung kau tidak boleh melarikan diri! Kalau benar kau memang mempercayainya seperti keteranganmu tadi maka tolong dengarkan."

Kau memandangku tidak percaya.

"Kumohon!"

* * *

 _Percayalah..._

 _Meskipun kau terus menunggu-_ _ **akupun ikut menanti.**_

 _ **Hyung**_ _... Aku mencintaimu._

 _Saat kukatakan,_ _ **aku bersungguh-sungguh.**_

 _Dimanapun kau berada,_ _ **aku hanya mencintai dirimu.**_

 _Air matamu,_ _ **menyambut kepulanganku.**_

 _Kemanapun ku berjalan,_ _ **aku hanya teringat dirimu.**_

 _Kenangan tentangmu,_ _ **selamanya kulukis di hati.**_

 _Last piece..._

 _Puzzle yang hancur berantakan,_ _ **we're gonna fix it together.**_

* * *

Aku dapat melihat kau terpana mendengar lagu _puzzle_ ini.

Aku menjelaskan padamu bahwa lagu ini terbagi dua, suara utama pada speaker kiri dan suara latar pada speaker kanan. Lagu barusan hanyalah suara latar jadi tidak akan terdengar di siaran manapun, hanya tape radio dengan speaker kirinya yang rusaklah seperti milikmu yang bisa memutarkan lagu khusus ini.

Layaknya sebuah _puzzle_ , Kim Mingyu memintamu untuk memecahkan teka-teki dalam lagu itu. Dia memberinya judul _puzzle_ agar kau ingin memahami dan menuntaskannya.

Perasaan Kim Mingyu padamu.

Kau sesegukkan mendengarnya, sepertinya kau merasa menyesal telah membuat keputusan untuk bercerai dengannya . Maka kau menyembunyikan wajahmu di antara telapak tanganmu. Aku dapat mengerti kini kau kembali percaya pada Kim Mingyu.

"Akhirnya tiba juga." Kataku menyambut sang Romeo.

"Wonwoo hyung." Romeomu berjalan terhuyung pada arahmu, diikuti Seungkwan hyung dan Jihoon hyung yang sepertinya baru saja memandunya pada kami.

Kau meledak menyambut pelukannya, tangismu membuncah hebat memecah gendang telinga kami. Orang yang terus memikirkanmu, peduli padamu, menanyakanmu, Orang yang menyayangimu sepenuh hatinya, karena kalian pernah bertemu secara berulang —seperti lingkaran mobius.

"Di telepon tadi Kim Mingyu hyung bilang padaku kalau managernya mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo hyunglah yang pergi meninggalkannya. Dunia hiburan memang kejam." Aku mencibir pada Jeonghan hyung, segera saja dia menyentil hidungku.

"Kau nekad sekali ya sampai memanggil aktor itu, yah tidak apa sih, aku juga ingin protes kepadanya pada bagian-bagian yang menurutku jadi jelek ketika dia memainkan peran Romeo yang aku tulis."Dan ucapan Jeonghan hyung barusan sukses mengundang cibirku.

Aku turut bahagia melihat pemandangan di tengah ruangan ini, karena kau kini sudah lega bukan? Romeo sudah kembali dalam pelukan Cinderella. Kalian adalah belahan jiwa yang pas. Aku tersenyum memandangi kalian; dua insan yang sedang berpelukan melepas rindu setelah enam bulan dipisahkan, dalam sela tangis harumu aku dapat mendengar gelak tawamu ketika Kim Mingyu yang dengan kekanakannya menciumi ujung hidung juga kelopak matamu. Aku senang dapat menghilangkan gurat keterpurukan juga tatapan sendu Cinderella itu pada wajahmu.

Kisah kalian berbeda dengan _Romeo and Cinderella_ yang ditulis oleh Jeonghan hyung, karena kalian memiliki akhir yang bahagia.

Tetapi bagaimana denganku?

"Ini mirip denganku tapi, —aku tidak menemukan penyelesaian dalam konflikku." Aku terduduk di lantai, menghayati tangisku sendiri.

Mungkin orangtuaku memikirkan banyak hal seperti Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu hyung, sepertinya mereka tidak menemukan penyelesaiannya sehingga berakhirlah aku dititipkan pada orang lain oleh mereka. Aku rasa Lee Seokmin dan Kwon Soonyoung bukanlah pasangan jiwa yang tepat, sehingga mereka membuang buah hati mereka.

"Hiks, aku..—"

"Kau akan mengerti Jeongchana." Aku merasakan kehangatan pada bahuku, sepertinya Jeonghan hyung tahu bahwa tangisku bukan tangis haru bahagia seperti yang Seungkwan hyung dan Jihoon hyung lakukan ketika melihat Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu hyung bersatu lagi.

Maka aku membalas pelukan Jeonghan hyung, kami hikmat memikirkan perasaan kami masing-masing; tentang aku yang memikirkan orangtuaku, dan Jeonghan hyung yang memikirkanku sebagai keluarganya.

* * *

 **-?-**

* * *

Astagaaah mau mati akutu _remake_ nya huhuhu, btw maaf ya ceritanya membosankan n gk ngefeel di meanienya hiks. Dan krna di bagian Dino agk menggantung maaf-maaf sajalah, rencananya akn dibuat prequel, (kalo sempat). Btw ada yg tau tdk nama asli lee chan itu lee jeongchan? Prnh baca gitu dimana tp lupa.

Sebenernya mau dibikin serealistic mungkin, karena aneh kalo dua-duanya nama laki-laki di akte kelahiran dino/however it impossible for guy to give a birth! Gasuka Mpreg akutuuu... Tapi anggap saja mereka nyogok pihak rumah sakitnya supaya nama Soonyoung ada disitu #Bhaks!

Btw ini repost.

Jngan lupa follow, fave, RnR yeakss!


End file.
